


Loving A Winchester

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Love hurts and loving Dean Winchester is a special kind of pain.





	Loving A Winchester

It had been a difficult one. Not that any hunt was easy but this… Sam watched his brother lean against baby, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. He looked exhausted, worn to the bone. Without exchanging a word, the brothers grabbed their stuff and went their separate ways, needing space and solitude to deal with the never-ending death which seemed to be their only constant. 

Sitting in the war room with a half-empty bottle of whiskey it was obvious to anyone who cared to look that whatever had happened had been rough. You stood in the doorway, your heart hurting for the man so obviously drowning his emotions. Meandering over, you took your time, making him aware of your presence to avoid startling him. Placing a hand on the neck of the bottle you looked at him and in a voice as soft as velvet simply said, ‘That’s enough.” 

He looked up at you and in those beautifully expressive eyes of his, you saw a multitude of emotion. Defeat. Resignation. Longing for something more. Something you so badly wanted to give him. You had loved this brave and broken man for so long but never had the courage to tell him. Loving Dean Winchester was painful but it was a pain you didn’t want to cut out of you even if you could. 

Moving past him, you flicked on a lamp before moving to switch off the harsh overhead lights. Taking a seat opposite him you grabbed a glass and poured yourself a generous measure. “I know you’re feeling a little…”

“Insane?” he asked with a huff of dry laughter. “All these things we do, you telling me you don’t doubt your sanity once in a while? If you had to explain it, our lives, to someone out there how would you do it without sounding like a grade a nut job?”

“We deal with the shit so they don’t have to. I guess that does kinda make us a little crazy.” You shrugged, taking a sip of the amber liquid, allowing its warmth to burn your throat. 

Dean watched you closely. You were possibly the one thing in this whole damn life that made sense to him, but he couldn’t tell you that. He didn’t deserve love, he deserved the never-ending excruciating pain that being so close to something he wanted so badly brought. It was like flying too close to the sun. The way your presence calmed him also made his flesh burn in exquisite agony. 

The emotion suddenly getting to him, he got to his feet and made to leave. “ .” You sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Talk to me.”

“What? What do you want from me? You want me to tell you all of the things I’ve told you before? We can talk ourselves in circles and never get anywhere. Talking doesn’t change shit.” He stood in the doorway with his back to you, his shoulder muscles visibly tense. You’d done this same dance time and time again in various settings and you decided it was time to break the mold.

“Then maybe we should talk about all of the things we couldn’t before.” Your words had him looking over his shoulder at you, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“And what do you think we couldn’t talk about before, sweetheart?” a panic gripped his chest, did you somehow know about his feelings for you? 

“Come on.” You said quietly as you got to your feet and crossed over to him. Taking him by the hand you led him to his room, his heart racing with every step closer. Was this happening? Was this what he thought it was? Nah, you were probably just making sure he got to bed.

Opening his bedroom door, you entered and kicked off your shoes. “I’ll get the lights and you lock the door.” Shimmying out of your jeans as you reached the lamp by his bed you hit the switch and a darkness swallowed the room. “Now come lay down. We can talk in the dark until it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Dean was still stood by the door which he’d just locked, still uncertain. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he heard the springs of his bed as you climbed onto it and that seemed to spring him into action. Slipping off his shoes he removed his jeans and over shirt, nervously making his way over to you. 

“It’s okay.” You reached out and took his hand, encouraging him to get onto the bed beside you and as soon as he did you nestled into him, your head on his chest as your fingertip lightly traced over his shirt.

“How do you do that?” he murmured, feeling himself relaxing as he wrapped his arm around you.

“Do what?” the amusement was evident in your voice and it made him smile.

“You make me feel like everything might just work out.” The deep rumble of his chest soothed you in a way. 

“It’s because I love you.” The truth easily fell from your lips and you felt his breath catch at your words as you lay in silence for a while.

“I love you too.” He murmured eventually. Maybe love was pain but perhaps it was worth it.


End file.
